


Definitely a Clever One

by irishluff



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishluff/pseuds/irishluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor meets a brilliant young girl and, as he so often does, promises her the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely a Clever One

"Funny… it's bigger on the inside," said Luna in her airy, dreamlike voice.

The Doctor grinned. He loved it when they said that, and the sense of wonder humans could get out of technology that seemed so normal to him after all these years. "I know," he said with a grin. "What do you think of her?"

The girl took a few slow steps into the TARDIS, eyes turned skyward. As she walked, she turned around a few times, taking in the alien technology. After a few more moments, she stopped abruptly and looked at the funny man in the bow tie. "It hasn't got an undetectable extension charm on it… It's alien." She paused and looked closer at him, taking a step forward. "You're alien too, aren't you? Older than you look. I can see it in your eyes."

"Yeah," he said with a nod. She was definitely a clever one, definitely. An old soul. "She's a time machine. We can go anywhere, Luna, anywhere you'd like. Past, future, other planets… Where would you like to start?" The Doctor's childlike eagerness showed clearly on his face. This, the beginning, was always wonderful. The companions were so full of awe and wonderment, not yet used to the magic of Gallifreyan technology.

Luna considered the question for a brief moment. Then, she looked at the Doctor and smiled. "No thank you."

The Doctor's grin fell into a mask of confusion. "What?"

"She's very nice, Doctor, but I think I'll stay where I am. I'm happy here." And with that, Luna turned around and exited the TARDIS.


End file.
